


Жара на его полюсе

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [10]
Category: Original Work, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Established Relationship, Fluff, Life in the village, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Veterinary Medicine, Wedding Rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Эдик совсем отбился от рук, поэтому на майские праздники они едут в деревню.
Relationships: Andy Hinomiya/Hyoubu Kyousuke
Series: Ветеринары [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/342385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Жара на его полюсе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Iren., и она же автор замечательной идеи фанфика!  
> Iren., ура! Наконец-то я написала то, о чём мы так давно говорили! ^__^

В апреле Эдик совсем отбился от рук. Нет, не в том плане, в котором Константин боялся. К экзаменам уже начал усиленно готовиться, дисциплины не нарушал, в клинике с посетителями был вежлив, — с некоторыми посетительницами до зубовного скрежета, — кстати, насчёт этого у Константина был отдельный пунктик. Нет, дело было в другом. В ультимативной форме потребовал, чтобы на праздники они поехали в деревню. А ещё сказал:

— Давай мы там что-нибудь посадим, — и сделал глупое мечтательное лицо.

Константину не мешал и бурьян вообще-то. Он к дедовскому дому приезжал отдохнуть, в бане попариться, коньяку из стопки понюхать, — много пить не считал уместным, не любил, что алкоголь делает с людьми, — поэтому лопухи да иван-чай ростом со взрослого мужика после студентов и клиентов из Мишкиной клиники вполне радовали глаз приятным разнообразием. Послушать стрёкот кузнечиков из травы, посмотреть на медленных улиток, сидя на открытой веранде, это ли не отдых? Но вот он — Эдик. Здоровенный лоб, пышущий силой. Юный лось, в чьих повадках Константину так и чудилась скрытая энергия молодости, эдакий генератор, заряда которого хватало на двоих, захотел копать грядки.

— А что посадить-то хочешь, садовод-любитель?

Эдик пожал плечами и промямлил:

— Может, картошки немного, да зелени какой-нибудь... Я съезжу, куплю?

— Ладно, — Константин пожал плечами и разрешил себе улыбнуться. Из года в год Эдик напоминал добродушного несуразного лабрадора. И преданность с любовью в глазах светились, и энергии дурной было хоть отбавляй, и обижать такого рука не поднималась.

— А лопата у тебя там найдётся? Не видел, сколько ни приезжали.

Все инструменты ржавели в сарае с обратной стороны дома. Поди заметь его через всё тот же бурьян, там и дорожки-то все уже заросли. Константин вспомнил, что когда-то давно на участке был порядок не хуже чем у Зинаиды Филимоновны. У деда росла и капуста, и репа, и парничок для огурцов был, и сладкий горох под самой изгородью. Деревенская малышня каждый год тот горох щипала тайком и с визгом и топотом убегала по пыльной в колдобинах улице, стоило только двери дома скрипнуть. А дед и не гонял их, лишь посмеивался. Пусть малышня резвится, специально для них посажено.

— Не знал, что ты к земле близок, — с улыбкой сказал Константин. — Что-то не замечал, когда ты ко мне на практику приехал.

Эдик сморщил лоб и нос, будто как сейчас рядом с пахнущим навозом коровником оказался. Смешной. Родной. В груди потянуло.

— Да я как-то... У родителей в пригороде участок четыре сотки, в детстве каждое лето меня туда таскали. Я не люблю это дело. Вечно заставляли воду в баклагах со станции таскать, рюкзаки с едой и вещами переть... — он покраснел и запнулся. — Ну, то есть... Мне там нравится, ты не думай. Просто захотелось, в общем. Не знаю... Тебе не нравится? Не надо?

— Да нет, почему же. Тебе просто хочется своего. Это понятно, — Константин поспешил кивнуть, чтобы в глазах лабрадора не поселилась неизбывная собачья тоска. Из-за гетерохромии взгляд Эдика всегда немного дезориентировал. Поначалу Константин всё залипал на его разноцветные глаза, одёргивал себя: не музейный экспонат, а студент-мальчишка, не сметь на него пялиться. А потом... Светлый янтарь и горный мёд. Посмотришь в его глаза и увязнешь в них, как муха в сладком сиропе. Вот вам и ветеринарный хирург, Константин Хлебников, золотой специалист. Попался.

— Тогда поедем? На все праздники?

— Я договорюсь с Мишкой. Если будет какой-то сложный случай, то пусть записываются, я приеду, прооперирую, и на следующий день обратно вернусь. А так — попрошу перенести всех. И вообще, пусть Стас работает.

— Он же терапевт. — Эдик нахмурился.

— Что он, кота не кастрирует? С переломом лапы не разберётся? Лентяй он, а не терапевт, — Константин вздохнул. — Ладно. Хватит о нём. Значит, грядки? Точно?

— Точно, — Эдик кивнул утвердительно, и сопротивляться ему не было никакой возможности.

***  
Поехали в вечер, ещё тридцатого, в апреле. Электричка на вокзале тревожно пахла гудроном. В воздухе разливалась томная тяжёлая духота.

— Будет дождь, — сказал Константин, устраивая на полке спортивную сумку с вещами.

— Ничего, не сахарные, — с улыбкой ответил Эдик и развернулся к окну. Темнело быстро. Что он там мог разглядеть, было неясно. Константин вот уселся напротив и всё смотрел и смотрел на него, своего студента. Потом опомнился и вытащил из сумки распечатку статьи с обзором зарубежных лекарственных препаратов, принялся неторопливо читать. Понимал едва два слова из трёх, взгляд всё съезжал за край листа и останавливался на Эдике, привалившимся виском к деревянной лакированной раме. Лицо его было расслабленным и дико одухотворённым, будто не дремлет он, покачиваясь вместе с мерным перестуком колёс электрички, а молится или дрочит. В полутёмном вагоне половина его лица казалась укрытой ночной тенью, по щеке, повёрнутой к ушедшему за сизые облака солнцу, то и дело пробегали пятна света.

За окном брызнули первые тяжёлые капли дождя и маслянисто размазались по стеклу. Опомнившись, Константин понял, что не видит уже ни буквы, и антигистаминное смешалось у него с анальгетиками. С запозданием в вагоне включили свет, и придремавший Эдик раскрыл глаза, а потом распрямился, потянулся, посмотрел Константину в лицо. Константин спрятался за статьёй, стараясь не замечать, как на губах Эдика теперь то и дело мелькает лёгкая мечтательная полуулыбка. Ну зачем он такой открытый, зачем? Быть с ним и не иметь возможности коснуться сейчас казалось Константину садистской пыткой. Он оглядел вагон, людей с усталыми лицами: кто спал, кто ручкой чирикал в купленных на перроне вокзала кроссвордах, компания явно студентов у выхода ужинала бутербродами и чаем из термоса. Нужно было подождать.

Они вывалились на платформу под одинокий фонарь и моросящий дождь. Волосы Эдика промокли насквозь практически сразу.

— Надо было фонарик захватить, — забурчал он, спускаясь по тропинке, ведущей от станции.

— Я здесь всё знаю, не волнуйся, пройдём, — ответил Константин. — А вот что зонтики не взяли... — он поёжился в своей куртке. Можно же было купить хотя бы дождевики. По вагону пару раз прошлись торговцы с сумками с разноцветными целлофановыми дождевиками, в которые так любят рядиться бабки-торговки возле любой станции метро. Но всё, о чём мог думать Константин — это Эдик, сидящий напротив. Лимонно-жёлтые и ядрёно-розовые дождевики проплывали мимо, не касаясь его сознания.

— Не волнуйся, не сахарные, — снова повторил Эдик присказку и поудобнее вздёрнул лямки своего рюкзака на плечи. Там у него был посадочный материал. Позже Константин собирался предложить Эдику не страдать фигнёй и эту картошку попросту отварить и съесть. Но пока молчал.

В одиннадцатом часу они наконец-то добрались до деревни, ветер и дождь не утихли, а только разгулялись здесь, на природе. Фонари, тускло горящие на главной улице и виднеющиеся даже из-за леса, показались Константину маяком в ночи, благословенным светом у бухты, куда наконец-то можно причалить. К Зинаиде Филимоновне решили не заворачивать, в её окнах свет уже не горел.

— Завтра зайдём, — пообещался Константин и прошёл дальше, до знакомой с детства калитки. Шагалось ему легко, город как будто давно остался далеко за плечами: тяжёлый груз, скинутый за ненадобностью, а с ним и обязательства, и условности, всё. Отодвинул шпингалет, перекинув руку через мокрый штакетник, поглядел на вытянувшиеся тени от уже проросшего бурьяна, посторонился, давая дорогу тяжело сопящему Эдику. Устал, не высыпается, а ещё думает о чём-то. Всегда, когда у него на уме что-то тяжёлое, он сопит и хмурится. Ну ничего, или позже расскажет, когда дозреет, или само вскроется.

Заперев калитку, Константин недолго постоял, разглядывая улицу и фонарь вдалеке. Дождь косо падал в круге жёлтого света и казался нескончаемым.

— Костя, а ключи ты не забыл? — почему-то шёпотом окликнул Эдик. Будто они воры и сюда грабить пришли, а не картошку сажать. Константин почувствовал, как по озябшему мокрому лицу расплывается улыбка.

— Забыл, сейчас в траве ночевать будем, — ответил он, направляясь к дому. Поднялся по натужно скрипнувшим из-за сырости ступеням, примерился к двери и замку. Эдик выдохнул куда-то в ухо, когда он зазвенел ключами в кармане куртки. Чёрт, ну зачем он такой?.. Руки у Константина задрожали. На операциях не дрожали никогда, а сейчас...

— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотал он, крутя в замках сперва одним ключом, потом другим, потом потянул на себя старую тяжёлую дверь. В нос ударило запахом деревенского дома: старых досок, лежалых вещей и пыли. Он первым шагнул в сухую прихожую, и дом поприветствовал его скрипом половиц.

— Фухх, — сказал Эдик, скидывая с плеч рюкзак. Откинулся на стену. Константин прошагал дальше, щёлкнул рубильником на электрощите, нажал на выключатель. Над головой у Эдика едва-едва затеплилась старая лампочка.

— Что тут с напряжением? — пробормотал он, теребя застёжку на горле куртки.

— Потом разберёмся, — ответил Константин, разворачиваясь наконец к нему.

Широко распахнувшиеся веки, потемневший взгляд, судорожно дёрнувшееся горло, — Эдик тяжело сглотнул, распластавшись по стене. Константин не дал ему даже обувь снять, потянулся к ширинке, стал на колени, вжался мокрым лицом в тёплую ткань. Всё, как хотелось.

— Костя... Кость, а? Ну ты что... — тревожным шёпотом на ухо, а потом — музыкой по ушам, протяжными тихими стонами. Его Эдик никогда не скрывал, если ему что-то нравилось, и Константин пёрся от этой честной открытости. Его не хватило надолго, и пяти минут не прошло, как ослабли колени, а напряжённая хватка пальцев на плечах сделалась ватной, слабой. Константин распрямился, утирая губы, и подтянул Эдика под мышки, становя прямо и для верности прижимая к стене.

— Ну что, совсем сомлел? — спросил он насмешливо.

— Костя, — прошептал Эдик, утыкаясь ему куда-то в шею, щекотно и безумно приятно. — Ты прямо маньяк.

— Ещё в электричке захотелось, — признался Константин.

— Угу... — неизвестно к чему ответил Эдик и полез с ним целоваться.

— Ну всё, всё, — Константин быстро отодвинулся. — Давай переодеваться в сухое.

Эдик тихо засмеялся и, пошатываясь, отлип от стены, подбирая расстёгнутые и спущенные к лодыжкам брюки.

Уснули они быстро. А на следующий день уже наступил май.

***  
С утра Эдик хоть и проснулся по-раннему, по-городскому, чтобы на учёбу и работу вставать, но остался лежать под одеялом. Сонный, ленивый. Константин, прикрыв глаза и ощущая прижавшееся к спине медленное тёплое тело, представил, как точно так же, медленно и лениво, его сейчас возьмут прямо на боку, бесконечно долго покачивая несильными, но глубокими толчками, и ему уже от своих фантазий и предвкушений сделалось томно и сладко. Опять потянуло в груди, от нежного и бесконечного желания не просто секса, а — любви, которую легче всего выразить через плоть. Он развернулся к Эдику и провёл пальцами по его щеке. На зависть, почти безволосой даже к утру. Щетина на Эдике почти не росла, жадничала, и из-за этого он всегда смешно бесился, яростно скрёб бритвой в ванной три волосины на подбородке, но регулярное бритьё пока не помогало. Сейчас, поймав его руку своею, Эдик распахнул глаза. Константин тут же ощутил себя так, будто бы его разоружили, из головы вылетели все слова, да и были ли они?

— С праздником, — ляпнул он, и Эдик тут же осмысленно заморгал, заулыбался и ответил:

— А... Ага, точно с праздником!

Он потянулся смотреть время, не замечая жадного взгляда Константина, будто не понимал его. Или, скорее, действительно не понимая. И хорошо. Константин отодвинулся, сел, окончательно стягивая одеяло. Плечи тут же обдало холодом нетопленого дома. Градусов десять всего, должно быть. Он поёжился, но заставил себя встать.

— Бутерброды или яичницу? — спросил он Эдика, копающегося в телефоне.

— И чай тоже, — ответил тот, нахально ухмыляясь.

Разделения, кто готовит, кто убирает и моет посуду, у них чёткого не было. Кто первый успел, тот и готовил, а второй помогал.

— Могу ещё картошки пожарить, — предложил Константин, косясь на Эдиков рюкзак, стоящий у порога кухни.

— Нет! Не надо! Это на посадку!

— А что она у тебя почти без глазков? Её же сперва проращивать надо, разве нет? — поддел Константин.

— Ничего, в земле прорастёт, — судя по звукам, Эдик всё же встал и теперь застилал постель.

— Она у тебя тут крупная, отборная. Не жалко такую в землю закапывать? Можно печёную сделать на углях. Знаешь, какая печёная картошка вкусная? — Константин продолжал подкалывать, возясь с привезёнными с собой продуктами, сковородками и электрической плиткой. Масло и специи были. Набрать воды для чаю из колодца...

Эдик появился на пороге, на ходу натягивая водолазку. На лице застыло ехидное выражение.

— Костя... — протянул Эдик, вешаясь на него с осьминожьими объятиями. Вот как так? Вроде жилистый, худощавый, да и сам Константин не маленькая пушинка, а как обнимет, так будто заворачивает в себя и держит руками, грудью, всем телом. В задницу упёрся край стола, и это было вовсе не приятно, но вот по шее прошлись губы, а по рёбрам пальцы, и Константин глухо коротко охнул, выгибая спину. Хорошо-о-о.

— Воды принеси, — попросил он, стараясь проявлять твёрдость. Не ту твёрдость. Характера.

— Почему тебе можно, когда хочется, а мне нет? — протянул Эдик, и глаза его при этом были потемневшие, жадные, оба.

Константин чуть не сдался, но сказал голосом, закалённым годами преподавания молодым ленивым оболтусам:

— Если сейчас мы останемся в кровати, то ничего не успеем. Давай позже.

— М-м-мы могли бы и не в кровати, тут тоже нормально, — прошептал Эдик, ведя носом по краю его челюсти и губами касаясь его шеи. Константин понял, что запрокидывает голову, разглядывая деревянный потолок: доска, ещё доска, с сучками и протяжным узором годичных колец, все потемневшие от времени и слегка рассохшиеся.

— Эдик.

— М-м, что?

Константин набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.

— Хинов, вы слышали, что ваш преподаватель попросил сделать? Принесите воды из колодца, пожалуйста.

Эдик засмеялся, зафыркал, но отодвинулся.

— Чтоб ты знал, у меня, как у собаки Павлова, уже рефлекс на твой преподавательский голос, — сказал он. — Всегда стоит.

— Марш к колодцу, — ответил Константин, выгибая бровь.

Эдик усмехнулся, но наконец-то послушался.

Он притащил воды сперва в кухню, а потом начал заполнять бак над печкой в бане. Когда чай уже заварился до черноты, а яичница начала печально остывать на тарелке, Константин выглянул в окно и увидел, как Эдик занимается. Сперва наклоны, потом отжимания, потом — пресс. Вот ведь... Дурень молодой, энергию ему деть некуда. Может, стоит и ему походить в спортзал? Но когда, где время найти? — подумал Константин, но вопрос этот срочного решения не требовал, его можно было отложить и на потом. Приехать в город, пересмотреть график работы...

— Эдик, иди за стол, стынет всё! — крикнул он, распахнув форточку. Краска на деревянной раме совсем облупилась. Может, покрасить заново?

— Да, сейчас! — донеслось со двора.

С удивлением ёжась, Константин пронаблюдал, как Эдик протопал к колодцу и принялся умываться холодной водой прямо из ведра. Нет, на такие подвиги он не способен. Эдик появился на пороге кухни с мокрыми волосами и шеей и рукавами, закатанными до плеч. Константин поскорей передал ему полотенце.

***  
Хорошо ещё, что на улице распогодилось за ночь. Пронзительно светило солнце, бурьян радостно тянул к нему стебли и листья, не подозревая, какая участь ожидает его в лице жаждущего картофеля маньяка, приехавшего по его душу из города на майские праздники.

Позавтракав, Эдик затребовал себе лопату и отправился сперва выдирать дикую растительность, а затем — копать поле. Константина попросил не вмешиваться, причём, заикаясь и запинаясь, выдал, что, мол, тот и так устаёт на двух работах, так что пусть не вздумает ещё и лопату хватать... Которая, как выяснилось, и так была одна. У второй оказался сломан черенок, а третья была совковой и для раскопки земли не годилась. Константин выторговал у Эдика пару картофелин в суп и отправился к Зинаиде Филимоновне засвидетельствовать своё почтение, подарить традиционные гостинцы и пообщаться.

Не подумал, что ещё рано окажется, но возле дома Зинаиды Филимоновны уже суетились какие-то незнакомые девушки, оказалось — племянницы. Константина зазвали на чай с блинами, от блинов он отказался в стратегических целях, сославшись, что уже успел позавтракать, и тогда пару блинчиков ему завернули с собой: с прошлогодними грибами и квашеной капустой. Эдику понравится.

— В этом году ко мне помощницы приехали, — сказала Зинаида Филимоновна, поглядывая на споро крутящихся у плиты девушек. Потом придвинулась ближе и понизила голос: — Ане, средней, тридцать лет, она всё ещё не замужем. А младшей, Саше, уже девятнадцать. Кстати, я уже видела, с кем ты приехал. Приведёшь?

Саша на два года младше Эдика, — живо сообразил Константин, и его улыбка вышла натянутой.

— Если от грядок смогу оторвать. Он затеял землю привести в порядок, какой-то посевной картофель из города притащил. Пока весь не посадит, не успокоится.

— Может, ещё чайку? — спросила тихая и невзрачная Аня, приподнимая большой расписной заварочник.

— Нет-нет, спасибо, — Константин едва успел прикрыть рукой свою чашку. — Пойду я, мы всего на пару дней приехали, а ещё столько сделать надо успеть... — он встал из-за стола. — Спасибо за угощение.

— Заглядывай, если что, — добавила Зинаида Филимоновна и, кажется, подмигнула ему. Константин подумал и решил, что эти многозначительные перемигивания ему показались.

Нет. Хватит ходить по гостям. В старом дедовском доме было и уютнее, и безопаснее, да и работа действительно нашлась бы, стоило только оглянуться. Привести в порядок инструмент, приготовить дрова к вечерней бане, поставить вариться суп из тушёнки, пакетика «Куриного с вермишелью» и той пары картофелин, если Эдик ещё не успел и их закопать в землю.

Оказалось, что у него не только картофель с собой, но ещё и семена. Редиска, укроп, петрушка. И под них под всех тоже требовалось вскапывать место.

***  
Солнце ещё ползло вверх по безоблачному небу, от пронзительной голубизны которого резало глаза. Такой же голубой, — невольно подумал Константин, но от мыслей своих ему было спокойно. Наконец-то совесть перестала дёргаться от осознания того факта, что он живёт со своим студентом, что у них отношения, что у них разница в возрасте такая, что проще представить его своим сыном, чем... Он скрипнул зубами и постарался успокоиться, прогнать из головы эту ненужную ересь. Да, разница в возрасте. Но им же обоим хорошо вместе. И пусть у него уже все волосы седые, — седина напала на него слишком рано, едва стукнуло тридцать, — кого это должно волновать? Никого.

Эдик тем временем разделся до пояса. Константин как увидел его голую спину, так и подвис: вроде человек тот же самый, уже знакомый до самой последней родинки, но эта непривычная оголённость, такая открытая, при свете дня, на солнце, ударила прямо в мозг. Спина, да. Под кожей виднелись мускулы, натянувшие кожу лопатки так и ходили туда-сюда, глянцево дразня своими краями. Некоторые классики сравнивали их с обрезанными крыльями. Положим, ангелом Эдик не был, но фигурой мог бы определённо похвастаться. При взгляде на него Константину хотелось назвать его античным. Он понадеялся, что Эдик никогда не узнает об этих ассоциациях. Но округлые плечи, плавно вырисовывающиеся мускулы, открытый разворот грудной клетки с отчётливыми ключицами и ровный живот вполне могли принадлежать какому-нибудь греческому богу. Константин сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Казалось бы, где греческий пантеон, а где ветеринарная хирургия. А вот поди ж ты, накрыло. Может, ему просто голову напекло, пока дрова таскал? От своих ассоциаций ему было тесно и жарко. Ждать вечера, бани и ужина, момента, когда настанет время ложиться спать, было невыносимо долго.

***  
Во время обеда Эдик пожирал его глазами, как десерт, который достанется ему только после супа. Блины с начинкой, поделенные пополам, улетели с чаем так быстро, словно их и не было.

— У Зинаиды Филимоновны племянницы приехали, средней тридцать лет, младшей девятнадцать. Нас приглашали познакомиться, — сообщил Константин, не таясь и усмехаясь. Что за мания у его знакомых всех оженить? Конечно, у тех знакомых, кто не в теме про них с Эдиком. Может, весна так действует на людей? — Блинчики от них. Правда, вкусно готовят?

— Угу, — сказал Эдик и отчего-то посмурнел. — Ты тоже вкусно готовить умеешь.

— Надеюсь, ты со мной не только из-за еды? — ехидно уточнил Константин, откидываясь на стуле.

Эдик глянул на него каким-то сумасшедшим взглядом, подскочил со своего, — они сидели друг против друга и разговаривали через стол, — и прошагал к нему. Перекинул ногу через колени и уселся к Константину верхом на бёдра. Стул скрипнул, но выдержал.

— Это ещё что за дела такие? — Константин быстро справился со своим дыханием и ухватился за края стола обеими руками, выровнялся. — Тебя там картошка ждёт. Иди к ней.

— Подождёт, — ответил Эдик, ближе наклоняясь к нему. Поганец, даже сев за стол, не подумал одеться, так и ел, сверкая голой грудью с этими своими сосками, и Константин всё в тарелку смотрел да на бутерброд с колбасой, лишь бы не пялиться, не облизывать его всего взглядом. В фантазиях его Эдик был уже обнажён целиком, весь разгорячённый и на полпути к своему оргазму. Сейчас от него пахло кожей, землёй, травой, свежим потом, Константин вздохнул раз — и в его мозгу случился какой-то микроколлапс, всё схлопнулось и сузилось до близости их тел, до прикосновения рук, волос, дыхания.

— Костя... — томно и тягуче прошептал Эдик, когда одной рукой он провёл по его манящим и запретным соскам, а второй — вдоль лопаток книзу, ныряя по пояснице за пояс штанов. Константин заметил, что Эдик втянул живот и подался ближе, чтобы дать его руке больше доступа.

— Да, Хинов? Я вас слушаю. Вы что-то хотели? — спросил Константин, пробираясь пальцами вниз по горячему телу. Эдик загнанно задышал, ухватился обеими руками за спинку стула.

— Да что же ты делаешь... — ошпарило его отчаянным шёпотом, на ухо. Спину Эдик ещё больше изогнул, стараясь поймать, насадиться на пальцы, получить больше и сильнее.

— А что я делаю? — уточнил Константин. — Кстати, обращайтесь ко мне как положено, Хинов. Что вы себе позволяете? — он нахмурил брови и отодвинул голову, заглядывая Эдику в лицо. Расширенные зрачки показались бездонными. Губы Эдик закусил, наверняка чтобы сдерживать стоны.

— Константин Николаевич, трахните меня, пожалуйста, — выдал он внезапно, с усилием отцепляя правую руку от спинки стула и хватаясь за пуговицу своих штанов. Принялся раздёргивать молнию, теребя натянувшуюся ткань. У него уже крепко стояло, и Константин жадно осмотрел взглядом контуры напряжённо вытянувшегося под одеждой члена. — Я вас хочу, Константин Николаевич, — жалобно, отчаянно добавил Эдик и сильно покраснел. Раздвинутые ноги не позволили ему снять штаны и трусы, он подорвался вверх, встал прямо, с широко расставленными ногами. Выпирающий из трусов член, который Константин вчера только попробовал, теперь маячил у него прямо перед глазами, открывай рот и бери.

— Смотри-ка, действительно рефлекс, — деланно удивился он, будто только сейчас заметил. — Это точно из-за моего голоса? Что же нам теперь делать? Мне с тобой больше нельзя разговаривать? — он прищурил глаза и улыбнулся.

Эдик шумно вздохнул, когда понял, что над ним шутливо издеваются. Краснота с его лица не уходила. А ещё — с плеч, с ключиц, груди...

— Кажется, ты уже успел обгореть, — произнёс Константин, хмурясь. — Сейчас, прежде чем пойти на улицу, надень что-нибудь. Солнце очень коварное.

— Ко-ость... — Эдик вздохнул почти жалобно.

Дай только слабину, и весь их отдых закончится в соседней комнате в кровати. Константин чуть было не поддался искушению. Но не поддался.

— Давай лучше вечером... Хорошо? — спросил он, старательно глядя только в глаза. Не на грудь с сосками, не на — как же удержаться-то, — член. Только в глаза. Даже не на губы, подбородок, адамово яблоко, голодно скакнувшее вниз-вверх под тонкой кожей, выемку между ключицами с покрасневшей кожей, которую так сильно захотелось вы-ли-зать языком несколько раз подряд, чтобы его Эдик запрокидывал горло и стонал, стонал на нём... Константин прикрыл глаза ладонью, сжал пальцами переносицу и шумно вздохнул. — Прости. Прости, я не должен был. Эдик, я так... Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, беспомощно признаваясь, протянул руки, обнимая...

Этот лось бухнулся ему обратно на колени и схватил за плечи, обнял вместе со стулом и сказал в ухо, щекоча его губами:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Костя.

И тут они поехали назад. Стул всё-таки не выдержал. Константин ахнул и попытался схватиться за воздух.

Приземление было не особо мягким. Зато они с Эдиком хотя бы посмеялись.

***  
После обеда на самом солнцепёке вскапывать неподатливую, всю пронизанную корнями землю, наверное, было настоящим мучением. Константин рубил старые рассохшиеся чурбаки на поленья — и на вечернюю баню, и впрок на будущее, — и время от времени поглядывал на Эдика. Разве надеть старую рубашку, еле-еле сходящуюся на груди, — это значит одеться? Да, от солнца, вроде бы, защищает, но от взглядов Константина — нет. А ещё на Эдике брюки съехали до самых бёдер, и теперь, когда он наклонялся, из-за пояса виднелась резинка трусов, тёмно-синих, взмокших от пота на разгибающейся и сгибающейся пояснице. Кстантин пялился и ругал себя за то, что решился лишь только потрогать, и не позволил себе чего-то большего. Смотри теперь, Хлебников, смотри и слюной не захлебнись; до вечера ещё очень далеко, целых несколько часов. Внезапно от калитки раздался стук по щеколде и женский голос:

— Эй, хозяева? Дома?

— Дома, проходите, — крикнул Константин, узнав незамужнюю племянницу Аню тридцати лет, воткнул в толстый дубовый пень топор и распрямился.

Улыбка её красила, преображая лишённое косметики лицо из бледного в достаточно оживлённое. Кому-то, возможно, когда-нибудь с нею и повезёт, но не сейчас.

— А мы с Сашей решили кваску вам занести, — сказала Аня, протягивая трёхлитровую банку с чем-то тёмным. — Угощайтесь. Свой, домашний. Тётя Зина сама ставила. Сказала занести, передать. А то день сегодня жаркий.

— Спасибо, ну правда, не стоило, — Константин улыбнулся и позвал: — Эдик, иди сюда, поблагодари за блины хозяек!

Эдик, как раз развернувшийся к гостьям своей лучшей частью, разогнулся, обернулся, вонзил лопату на штык в землю и пошёл к ним, перешагивая через вывороченные комья земли.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался он, внимательно разглядывая обеих женщин. — Очень вкусные блины, спасибо.

— Зинаида Филимоновна квасом нас угощает. Возьми банку, отнеси в дом, — продолжал Константин. — Вы ей передайте, что не стоило. Мне прямо неудобно...

— Да какое тут неудобство, — затараторила вдруг Саша, выглядывая из-за спины сестры. Она успела загореть на солнце, и теперь её ресницы и брови казались выбеленными на фоне тёмной кожи и голубых глаз. — Такая жарень на улице. Кстати, чтобы солнечный удар не схватить, нужно голову покрывать.

— Да? — спросил Константин. Эдик взял банку с квасом, но уходить почему-то не уходил, топтался позади, за плечом.

— Да, нам рассказывали об опасностях солнечного и теплового ударов. Я уже первый курс медицинского заканчиваю, — похвасталась Саша. Она была высокой, с длинными ногами и показалась Константину долговязой, как жеребёнок, с выпуклыми коленками и неуклюжими копытами. И у неё, и у Ани было с их тёткой что-то сходное. Когда та была моложе, то наверняка и волосы такие же длинные носила, и фигуристая была, и ноги её тоже выглядели стройными и красивыми. Может, потому дед Константина подчас вздыхал ей вслед, пока жив был?..

— Что вы говорите, медицинский? Так значит вы с Эдиком почти коллеги? Он у меня на ветеринарном учится, — сказал Константин, обернувшись и бросив взгляд на Эдика. Тот стоял, прижав банку к голому пузу и будто спрятаться за ней пытался.

— Ой, я так люблю животных, — сверкнула глазами Саша. — Наверное, так здорово быть Айболитом!

Эдик откашлялся и ответил:

— Да. Наверное. Я ещё не знаю.

— Смотрите, как бы вам голову не напекло. А хотите панамку? — спросила Аня, вытаскивая из кармана сложенную вчетверо тряпочную шапочку.

— Панамку? — переспросил Константин, вежливо улыбаясь.

— Да, — ответила Саша. — Мы захватили. Вот, — и она предъявила вторую шапочку.

— Кхм. Спасибо, — Константин принял дары и расправил бледного цвета хаки панамку, примеряя её Эдику на голову. Специально натянул поля так, чтобы те закрыли ему пол лица.

— Костя, ну блин, — буркнул Эдик, выходя из образа стеснительного болванчика.

— Мы потом обязательно вернём, — улыбаясь, Константин повернулся. — Передайте Зинаиде Филимоновне наше спасибо. Эдик, поблагодари, — он подёргал полу расстёгнутой рубашки. Чуть не дал себе по рукам, а потом решил, какого чёрта. Если ему хочется трогать Эдика, то он будет это делать. Они не в городе, их тут никто не знает, а Зинаиде Филимоновне уже давным-давно всё равно. Он скользнул рукой за полу Эдиковой рубашки, завёл пальцы за поясницу. Влажная кожа так и льнула к рукам.

— Спасибо вам большое, — Эдик улыбнулся, поправляя слишком свободно сидящую на нём панаму. На жест Константина даже будто бы и внимания не обратил, однако поддержал игру, прижался к нему боком плотнее. — Ну... Я пойду, мне ещё столько вскопать нужно.

— Иди, иди, — Константин отнял руку и отступил.

— О, ну и мы тоже пойдём, я ещё капусту хотела посадить, — сказала Аня. — А Саше нужно готовиться к сессии.

— Да? — спросила Саша.

— Конечно, — подтвердила Аня, будто не сестрой ей была, а матерью. — У кого там ещё три темы не отвечены? Всё, пойдём, пойдём. Совсем учиться не хочет, у неё одни только мальчики на уме, — добавила Аня, разворачивая сестру за плечи к калитке.

— Анька! — зашипела Саша.

«У меня тоже на уме есть один», — чуть не ляпнул Константин, посчитав, что отделался от навязчивого внимания малой кровью. Он помахал рукой в спины удаляющимся соседкам и провожать их не пошёл, но проследил, чтобы калитку они за собой закрыли как полагается, на шпингалет, чтобы не распахивалась.

А квас вкусный оказался. Прихлёбывая в прохладном и полутёмном, с улицы, доме квас из кружки, Константин причмокнул губами и сказал:

— Не чета покупному. Бесподобный.

Эдик подтвердил, но откликнулся без энтузиазма, снова о чём-то усиленно думая и оттого хмурясь. Константин вздохнул.

— Ну как там твоя картошка, Мичурин? — спросил он чуть погодя.

— Я почти закончил. Рядов десять сделаю. Нормально будет?

— Да. Как хочешь, — ответил Константин. — Десять так десять. Кстати, всё-таки с чего такая страсть? К картофелю?

— Да просто... — кажется, Эдик снова покраснел. — Это так уютно, по-домашнему... Когда летом можно подкопать своего картофеля и тут же отварить. И с укропом его...

— То есть, тебе домашней еды захотелось? — уточнил Константин.

— Да... С тобой... — Эдик закусил губу и метнулся взглядом куда-то в угол.

— Ну хорошо. — Константин собрал их кружки и отставил к раковине. — Баню я начинаю топить. Через пару-тройку часов будет готова. И как раз завечереет уже. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответил Эдик, отчего-то поглядев на него, понурясь.

— Хочешь, с веником тебя попарю? Если, конечно, ты на солнце не сильно обгорел. Тогда нельзя, плохо будет.

— Да нет, я не сильно... В смысле, не обгорел. Хочу.

— Отлично, — Константин улыбнулся и подошёл к Эдику, на минуту разрешил себе вольность. Почти как недавно протянул руку и погладил спину под лёгкой рубашкой и пальцами проскользнул по пояснице, под спущенными аж до резинки трусов штанами. Эдик среагировал тут же: прихватил его за пояс обеими руками, прижал, притиснул к себе, к горячему, разогретому солнцем. Константин поцеловал его щёку, потом краешек губ, потом провалился в долгий тягучий поцелуй, из которого они оба вынырнули пару минут спустя, тяжело дыша и с влажными голодными ртами.

— Может, ну их, и баню эту, и грядки твои, — пробормотал Константин, вжимаясь в Эдика так, словно хотел размазаться по нему тонким слоем, как текущее от жары масло по ломтю хлеба.

— Нет уж. Давай всё делать по правилам, — ответил Эдик, теперь отстраняясь первым.

— По каким таким правилам?

— По твоим собственным, — стиснув напоследок его ягодицы в своих ладонях, — и когда только успел на них руки незаметно уложить, мелкий паршивец, — Эдик оставил его одного. С квасом, пустыми кружками и панамкой.

Хочет по правилам? Хорошо, будут ему правила. До ночи никаких обжиманий больше, всё строго под одеялом и в миссионерской позиции...

Константин мотнул головой, чтобы вытряхнуть из неё лишнюю ненужную дурь, шагнул к лавке, что стояла в углу, и взялся за их с Эдиком сумки. В предбанник хотел чистые вещи отнести, сменные носки с трусами, чтобы сразу можно было после мытья переодеться в чистое. В рюкзаке Эдика ткнулось в руку что-то квадратное, закрытое на молнию в отдельном внутреннем кармашке.

Совершенно без задней мысли Константин потянул застёжку и нащупал пальцами бархатистую шершавую коробочку. Он вытащил её, и сердце у него неприятно застучало. Это же ведь не то, что он думает, верно? Эдик ведь не настолько... Он осторожно приоткрыл крышку, будто проводил резекцию опухоли на стенке кишечника, — одно неверное движение, и куча осложнений обеспечена, кровотечение, прободение, сепсис... В двойную прорезь тёмно-синей атласной подушечки были воткнуты два обручальных кольца. Явно мужские, из какого-то белого металла, матовые, но с тонкой блестящей полосой по краю. Нет, не может быть. Он же это не серьёзно?.. Константин поспешно захлопнул коробочку, — та громко щёлкнула, чуть не отхватив ему пальцы, — и обернулся к двери. На мгновение ему показалось, что Эдик вошёл и всё увидел. Но только показалось.

Он нервно затолкал коробочку обратно в карман, в рюкзак, прикрыл всё сверху носками, майкой... Потом схватился за голову, заходил по кругу по скрипящим половицам, отчаянно приводя в беспорядок волосы под дурацкой панамкой. Панамка... Он стянул шапочку и засунул её в задний карман своих штанов. Потом шагнул к рюкзаку снова.

***  
Когда-то должно быть светлые сосновые доски стен и потолка бани теперь потемнели от времени, все в потёках смолы, будто с застывшими янтарными слезами. Потолок был низким, баню строили зимней, чтоб удерживать тепло, Константину едва-едва хватало высоты притолоки, чтобы проходить под ней, не рискуя удариться, а Эдику приходилось горбиться, наклоняясь.

— Как же ж хорошо-о-о, — простонал он, раскладываясь во весь рост на низкий деревянный полок в парилке. По его телу прошла дрожь, видимо, так выходил последний вечерний холод, как только солнце ушло, природа вспомнила, что ещё не лето, а лишь начало мая, и температура, по ощущениям, упала до каких-то восьми-пяти градусов.

— Костя, а вдруг заморозки будут? За посадки волнуюсь.

— Не замёрзнут твои корнеплоды, не волнуйся, — Константин сморщился. — В земле нормально пересидят. Тут не бывает сильных заморозков в мае.

— Ага, ладно, — Эдик опять улёгся на полок и закинул руки за голову. Теперь Константин явно замечал в нём это беспокойство, которое не давало пацану нормально жить. И не в картошке дело, не в предстоящей сессии и переходе на следующий курс, и не в клинике, а в нём самом. Ни за что бы не подумал.

— Что насчёт веника? — спросил он, прищуриваясь.

Пару веников он уже замочил в кипятке, чтобы те стали помягче. Прошлогодние, из берёзы с добавлением дубовых веток. Срезал в прошлом году, а воспользоваться не пришлось, так и висели в предбаннике, сохли. Сейчас от распаренных веников исходил дурманный аромат сена и листвы.

— Да я даже не знаю, что это такое, — признался Эдик, снова поднимая голову. — У нас на даче бани такой не было, чтобы париться. Только душ из бочки. За день на солнце вода нагревалась, и к вечеру можно было ополоснуться.

— Хочешь попробовать? Говорят, отличное средство против усталости.

Эдик кивнул:

— Давай. Только не сильно.

— Переворачивайся. Отхлещу тебя так, что неделю сидеть не сможешь.

Эдик заржал и заворочался на лавке.

— Спина немного ноет, — признался он, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя. — Полдня внаклонку...

— Надо было сказать мне раньше, я бы помог, — хмыкнул Константин. Он вытянул из шайки один из веников и стряхнул с него воду.

— Одной лопатой на двоих сильно не поможешь, — буркнул Эдик. Похоже, от жары его развезло, растащило, его речь замедлилась и сделалась томной. — Да и потом, у тебя операции.

— И что?

— Руки нельзя натруждать.

Константин фыркнул. Что за чепуха.

— Ерунда. Завтра вскопаю тебе грядку под зелень. Ты же хотел?

— Да, — ответил Эдик, поёжившись плечами. Константин смотрел на эти его плечи, на спину с неожиданными веснушками, на плавный, умопомрачительно идеальный изгиб поясницы и вздёрнутые ягодицы, и всё никак не мог поднять веник. На левой половинке ягодиц с переходом на бедро зрело два свежих синяка, подходящие как раз под его, Константина, пальцы. Это он вчера так сильно Эдика к стенке прижимал?

— Костя, ты чего? — Эдик поднял на него лицо, удивившись, наверное, затянувшемуся молчанию.

— Да нет, просто задумался, — с усилием Константин отвёл взгляд и поморгал. — Ты всё-таки обгорел.

— Не сильно.

— Тогда я буду осторожно, — пробормотал Константин, проводя веником по плечам Эдика. И вовсе не нужно его хлестать, достаточно будет просто погладить. В груди теснилось что-то тёмное, жаркое, отчего казалось, что даже в парилке совершенно не душно. Чувства были горячее, во стократ жарче. Что Эдик с ним делает? Просто одним своим фактом существования — что? В город из-за него перебрался, работу новую нашёл... Две работы, если быть точным. Говорил себе, что это временно, всего на год. Говорил себе, что просто хочет быть рядом, посмотреть, как дела у парня пойдут, проверить, что жизнь у него наладится. А потом... Потом... Вот это всё. Погряз Константин, окончательно и бесповоротно. И каждый год всё глубже и глубже тонет, увязает, и ему это нравится. И ему мало. Синяки эти, картошка, попытка создать домашний уют, панамки...

— Костя, — Эдик хохотнул и поёжился, — щекотно. Давай чуть сильнее?

На лавке в углу лежала скомканная и явно забытая панамка цвета хаки, с защитными пятнами. Внезапно вспомнился утренний Эдик: такой тёплый, сонный. Его, весь его, полностью... Льнёт и прижимается, и невозможно ему противостоять... Константин размахнулся и хлестнул веником от души, как хотелось. Эдик охнул от неожиданности, но ни слова против не сказал, уткнулся в свой локоть, лицо спрятал.

— Так нормально тебе, не сильно?

— Да, давай ещё, — попросил. И Константин дал. Забыл, что хотел поберечь, принялся охаживать лежащее перед ним тело несчастным веником, теперь казавшимся тонким, маленьким, лёгким. Только ветви свистели да листья шуршали. И вдруг Эдик застонал. Не сильно, коротко, но Константин услышал, и рука его дрогнула. Он замер.

— Костя... Ещё... — почти шёпотом позвал его Эдик и неимоверно пошлым движением вздёрнул ягодицы. Константин опустил веник прямо на них раз, ещё один...

— Чёрт, стой, стой, всё! — Эдик завозился, приподнимаясь, ругнулся, и Константин увидел покрепчавший от эрекции член. — Надо было что-нибудь подстелить, — пробормотал он, заново укладываясь поудобнее, а потом снова неловко опустился на лавку. — Ещё и голова закружилась...

К его спине и пояснице прилипло несколько измочаленных берёзовых листьев. Константин провёл рукой по распаренной скользкой коже, пытаясь их снять. Эдик вздрогнул от прикосновения и подался к нему, приподнимаясь.

— Костя, — почему-то прошептал он.

— Да? — откликнулся Константин, ведя рукой по выемке позвоночника ниже, ещё ниже и дальше, к изгибу покрасневших от веника ягодиц.

— Костя, я... — жалобно, отчаянно. Знакомым тоном голоса. Во рту сразу же пересохло. Константин отложил веник, и Эдик подгрёб его к себе, утыкаясь лицом в него, в ветки, сопя и вдыхая густой берёзовый дух.

— Вижу, — сказал Константин и потребовал: — Ноги раздвинь шире.

— Прямо здесь? — отчего-то голос прозвучал с суеверным ужасом.

— А чем тебе не нравится здесь?

— Жарко...

Константин усмехнулся. Из-за этого паршивца он даже не замечал жары; наверное, с ним было что-то не так.

— Нормально, — ответил он и провёл рукой по ягодицам, заглубляя пальцы в выемку. Эдик глухо охнул и подался назад, отзывчиво откликнулся всем телом, зашептал «Костя... Костя...», и под этот отчаянный голос с придыханием и томностью Константин вставил в него пальцы. Растягивал недолго, руки внезапно затряслись от сдерживаемого напряжения, как бы снова не наставить синяков пацану, — мелькнула и пропала внезапная мысль, словно ни к чему не привязанная. Он смахнул со лба пот, глубоко вздохнул и поставил на лавку одно колено, второй ногой упираясь в пол. Эдик охотно подался назад, скользя по нему мокрой кожей, горячей и гладкой. Константин продавливал себе путь пальцами, направляясь внутрь, на плечах Эдика напряглись мышцы, встали торчком лопатки, он прогнулся и низко протяжно простонал, отмечая голосом всё то долгое движение, что понадобилось сделать Константину для того, чтобы их тела наконец-то соединились. Наконец-то. Он налёг на Эдика сверху, попытался обхватить скользкими руками бока, плечи, завёл их, в итоге, под живот, и у него возникло ощущение, будто он держит в руках извивающегося ужа. От почти не растянутого и потому узкого, жадно сжимающегося и огнём горящего тела ему захотелось двигаться жадно и резко. Он подхватил Эдика, приподнимая выше, прижался щекой к спине с прилипшими берёзовыми листьями, прикусил солёную, терпкую кожу и стал двигаться, как хотелось. Эдик всё елозил по лавке и то и дело невпопад стонал, сбиваясь с чёткого ритма. Потом его руки задрожали и подломились, облокотившись левой, правой он полез под себя и, кажется, вгрызся зубами в прутья веника. Константин нащупал член в его пальцах и тоже обхватил его, крепкий, твёрдый и одновременно нежный, его хотелось держать в руках вечность.

— Костя, дай... — Эдик попытался оттолкнуть его руку, чтобы дрочить самому. — Я сам...

— Сейчас, — ответил он, снова закусывая плечо. Кажется, именно от этого укуса Эдик застонал в голос и подался на его член задницей. Он принялся подмахивать, встречая каждый толчок ответным покачиванием ягодиц, а потом опустил голову вниз и отчаянно зарычал.

— Ты что там, его ешь что ли? — Константин убрал руку, отодвинул веник подальше, а Эдик ахнул, наконец добравшись до собственного члена. Ненадолго.

— Костя, ну... — его рука быстро задвигалась, то и дело утыкаясь Константину в кулак.

— Сейчас... Я хочу с тобой... — шепнул он Эдику в ухо.

— Да-а, — протянул тот, яростно дёргая кулаком.

— Подожди... — он провёл скользкими пальцами по бедру, огладил поджавшиеся напряжённые яйца. Эдик застонал с вызовом, яростно, сжался на нём, стискивая. Константин ахнул, его голос показался надтреснутым криком. Кажется, так быстро он ещё никогда...

— Ко-о-остя... — вытянул голосом Эдик, позвал его, будто умоляя идти, следовать за ним, отдаться, кончить... На руку Константина плеснуло прохладным семенем, но будто всё равно обожгло. Он зажмурился, уложил пальцы Эдику на лобок, стиснул, вжался в его тело своим и последний раз толкнулся бёдрами. Его накрыло судорогой. Кажется, он долго стонал.

Из бани они выбрались, поддерживая друг друга. Эдик покачивался, чуть не теряя равновесие.

— Ты как? — спросил Константин с тревогой, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Нормально, — ответил Эдик, проводя по лбу и откидывая чёлку. После светлого предбанника на улице, казалось, стояла ночная темень. Ни цвета лица, ни волос было не разглядеть, бледная кожа и чёрная шапка на голове. Эдик вздохнул полной грудью и добавил: — Чаю бы...

— Уже заварился давно, с мятой. Сейчас попьём, — пообещал Константин.

***  
Чуть позже, подсев к столу, Эдик уложил на локти голову и молча посмотрел снизу вверх. Константин придвинул к столу табуретку. Стул реанимировать не удалось, так что теперь он раздумывал, а не купить ли в городе новые, сразу два. Не всё же на старье сидеть...

— Что такое? — спросил он, когда молчаливый взгляд, казалось, уже дырку в нём пробуравил.

— Вспомнил, как мы с тобой первый раз чай пили, — сказал Эдик. — Тогда гроза была. И эта кошка с родами... — он улыбнулся.

Спрашивать, как ему заниматься сексом в бане, тут же показалось неуместным. Не зашло бы — сказал сам. Константин придвинул к нему чай, разбавленный прохладной водой.

— Пей, — сказал.

Эдик угукнул и наконец перестал сверлить его взглядом, взялся за кружку. Его волосы медленно подсыхали, норовя завиться на концах. Константин шумно вздохнул в свою собственную кружку, ощущая, как его опять накрывает каким-то безумным наваждением. Это в городе он был образец добродетели, обязательности и порядка, а здесь и сейчас он почему-то превратился в голодного озабоченного дикаря. И всё — из-за Эдика.

— Мне понравилось, — произнёс вдруг он, поднимая на Константина пушистые тёмные ресницы. От неяркого электрического света в кухне на его глаза опустились тени, и ресницы от этого выглядели очень длинными, будто накрашены чёрным, роковой смоки-айз пробил Константина навылет.

Если он скажет, что хочет ещё, можно будет умереть прямо тут, на этом самом табурете. Константин вцепился в фарфоровую кружку, даже не ощущая её горячие бока. Он предпочитал пить кипяток в любое время, даже после жаркой бани.

— Кхм... — он откашлялся. — Хорошо.

Эдик улыбнулся, и Константина словно отпустило. Хотя какое там «отпустило», его никогда не отпустит. Эдик, он ведь...

— А хочешь ещё? — шепнул он, глядя через стол, и в щёки Константина ударила жаркая кровь. Хочет! Он — всегда хочет! Он прижал прохладные пальцы к своему лицу и улыбнулся в ответ.

— А сил у тебя хватит?

— Проверим? Я смогу.

— Даже и не знаю, — Константин покачал головой, будто сомневался в такой возможности. Эдик встал и обошёл стол. На этот раз не стал к нему на колени усаживаться, а шагнул за спину, прижался грудью и животом. Такой тёплый. Константину удалось запрокинуть голову и посмотреть Эдику в глаза, этот взгляд приковывал к себе его собственный, как стрелку компаса приковывает северный полюс. Вот только на его собственном полюсе всегда жарко.

Константин растянул губы в улыбке. Эдик склонился к нему и поцеловал в лоб. От этого жеста пробило щемящей нежностью, аж всё внутри мёртвым узлом завязалось. Когда Константин поднялся, Эдик обнял его всем собою, горячим телом со спины, уютно, бесконечно.

Потом его руки огладили Константину рёбра и застыли на груди, пальцы безошибочно нашли соски и сжались. Константин завёл руку назад, прихватывая Эдика за бедро, прижимая к себе... И стало ясно, что идти в кровать уже пора.

Эдик не дал ему раздеться, принялся расстёгивать на нём рубашку и брюки сам. Константин позволял, не сумев убрать с лица снисходительной улыбки. Так странно было позволить ему о себе позаботиться, и так приятно, вся эта суета и возня носила настолько домашний оттенок, что нежностью крыло намертво. И никак не выразить её, не показать. Константин вздохнул, опускаясь в кровать поверх криво откинутых с простыни одеял, завёл руки за голову, выгнулся, потягиваясь, потом обхватил приблизившегося Эдика за плечи и начал с ним целоваться. Сперва целомудренно, сдерживаясь и отодвигаясь каждый раз, как Эдик жадно раскрывал рот, потом наконец поддался, подставив ему губы, язык, горло... Эдик не выдержал первым, шумно вздохнул, спрятав лицо у него на плече.

— Костя... — произнёс он, скрадывая его руками в объятия. Так сильно он его стиснул, что Константин с наслаждением выдохнул, а потом точно так же с силой обнял в ответ. И сказал:

— Я согласен.

Эдик поднял на него лицо, не понял.

Константин завёл руку под подушку и вытащил коробочку с кольцами. Под живо пунцовеющими щеками и пронзительным взглядом он приподнял крышечку и спросил:

— Они одинаковые? Какое твоё?

— Костя, я... — голос у Эдика сделался отчаянно-мальчишеским. Он ткнулся лбом ему куда-то в живот, потом поднял глаза и попытался мямлить дальше: — Я просто... Не знал, как, я...

— Я согласен, говорю, — Константин протянул руку и тронул вихор у него на макушке и предупредил: — Но на операциях в клинике буду снимать.

— Да... Да.

— Всё, дай руку, — он поставил коробочку себе на грудь и схватил Эдика за ладонь и за безымянный палец.

— Это просто...

— М-м? — спросил Константин, беря кольцо.

— Я всё думал, вдруг тебе не понравится... Люди ведь будут видеть.

— И никаких панамок, — пробормотал Константин невпопад.

— Что?

Громче он произнёс:

— Теперь ты только мой. И пусть все видят.

Эдик дрожащей рукой хапнул оставшееся кольцо из коробочки и, чуть не выронив, надел его на подставленный Константином палец.

— А ты — мой, — шепнул он, гипнотизируя его пристальным взглядом насквозь.

Константин вытянул в сторону окольцованную руку, рассматривая. Ободок выглядел непривычно, но, пожалуй, хорошо. И, наверное, даже стильно. Не то чтобы он когда-то в своей жизни гонялся за стилем. Мужественно, да. Сильно. Другое слово и иное значение, это и обещание, и обязательства, и ответственность не только перед собой, но ему действительно хотелось принять всё это. Жизнь с Эдиком.

Эдик опять уткнулся лицом ему куда-то в пупок, а пальцы руки, на которой теперь носил кольцо, сжал в кулак. Константин повторил жест. Кольцо непривычно впечаталось в кожу. Как напоминание. Он привыкнет.

— Я их на самом деле ещё ко дню рождения тебе покупал, — пробормотал Эдик, не поднимая головы. — А то что я каждый год... Не знаю, что подарить...

— Насколько я помню, вы все в клинике скинулись и подарили мне плазму. Чем не подарок? — Константин вспомнил пятнадцатое апреля в клинике и как потом вечером они волокли здоровенную коробку с красным бантом на такси и поднимали в грузовом лифте в квартиру.

— Да, но это — другое... Лично от меня. Сперва ходил, выбирал, а потом не смог. Подумал, что это тебе не надо.

Подумал он. Ишь ты.

— Ты мне нужен. Всегда, — просто сказал Константин, снова поглаживая непослушную прядь на голове Эдика, вставшую торчком. Кольцо тускло блеснуло. Он ощущал его так отчётливо, будто это теперь было его клеймо.

Живота коснулись губы, эдакий несмелый нерешительный поцелуй.

— Иди сюда, — шепнул Константин, но Эдик не послушался, замотал головой и снова его поцеловал, уже ниже. Потом провёл языком по только что зацелованному, и Константин запрокинул голову к потолку, жмурясь от неожиданной волны мурашек, приподнявшей ему дыбом все волоски на теле. Эдик продолжил его вылизывать, долго и будто бы даже со вкусом, постепенно спускаясь к паху, и ничуть не торопясь. Потом, игнорируя член, сполз по кровати подальше, сдвигая одеяла, и перешёл на бёдра. Константин закусил губу и раздвинул ноги шире, молчаливо демонстрируя, как ему на самом деле нравится всё и хочется ещё. Потом, когда поцелуи и вылизывания внутренней стороны левого бедра перешли на правое, не выдержал, позвал:

— Эдик... Ну хватит уже.

— Ты теперь мой, и я так хочу, — ответил ему Эдик, прервавшись только на эти слова.

— Но я ведь тоже хочу, — шепнул Константин, пытаясь поймать его за волосы и притянуть к себе ближе. Удалось! Своими губами, сейчас влажными и раскрасневшимися, Эдик обхватил верхушку его члена, и Константина попросту подбросило на постели. Он вцепился скрюченными пальцами Эдику в волосы и двинул бёдрами вверх, громко и гортанно ахнул. Эдик засопел, но не отстранился, влажно обволакивая его языком, ртом и, кажется, горлом. Константин вздохнул и застонал снова. А почувствовав под яйцами прикосновение пальцев, и вовсе захлебнулся ощущениями, безголосо замолчал.

— Костя?..

— Да, да, давай, — он торопливо дал согласие, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и со странным удовольствием чувствуя, как скользит по коже рука с металлическим ободком на пальце. Это было непривычно, но теперь это принадлежало ему. Только ему. — Хочу тебя скорее, — сообщил он для непонятливых, но Эдик будто оглох. Стал вылизывать ему яйца, потом мокрыми от слюны пальцами наконец-то втолкнулся внутрь и сообщил:

— Ты сжимаешься.

— Потому что хочу, — ответил он, смутно пытаясь сообразить, а когда, собственно, был его последний раз снизу? Неужели того же пятнадцатого апреля? Нет, вроде бы, было же и ещё пару раз. Вот точно, на прошлой неделе в...

Эдик прижался к нему губами и принялся лизать, а ещё двигать пальцами, растягивая, и Константин больше ни о чём уже думать не смог, вцепился обеими руками в подушку над головой, а потом и вовсе запрокинул к ней лицо. Да что он такое творит?! Невозможно... Но как же хорошо-о... Когда вторая рука легла на член, Константин глухо вскрикнул сквозь ткань и — не сдержался, принялся, мерно покачивая бёдрами, неуклюже трахать поставленный кулак. Да-а... Никакого напряжения в заднице он уже и не чувствовал. Да когда же...

Эдик потянул подушку к себе и отбросил её в сторону, навис над ним, заглядывая в лицо. Его полюс, его вечное притяжение.

— Костя... Можно?

— Уже давно нужно, — ответил он и вздохнул, когда наконец-то ощутил, как стенок привычно касается, раздвигает, надавливая, крепкий член. Он не дышал, пока Эдик не вошёл до конца, пока не лёг на него грудью, прижимаясь всем телом. Он не толкался в него, а медленно покачивался, едва двигаясь, и Константин подумал, что так они могут провести хоть целую ночь, медленно и постепенно подходя к финалу, добираясь до грани и замирая, не торопясь скользнуть за неё. Так нежно, так бесконечно. Он улыбнулся, сжимая ногами бёдра Эдика, приподнял голени, сплетая их у него за спиной. Эдик качнулся в очередной раз, и теперь тронул его глубже. Константин выгнулся весь, напрягая лопатки и спину, и в очередное движение толкнулся, подкручивая тазом. Его тронуло и тут же отпустило коротким тянущим импульсом, и он довольно вздохнул. Эдик толкнулся точно так же, быть может чуть быстрее, и Константин повторил своё движение, а потом зажмурился. Всё именно так, как он и хотел, да... Вокруг его пальцев сомкнулась рука Эдика, и Константин снова почувствовал кольцо. Их пальцы переплелись, Константин повернул голову и посмотрел на ободок металла на Эдиковой руке. Он всё ещё не мог осознать, что всё это правда и... Он сжался на очередном мягком движении, и Эдик шумно ахнул, сбиваясь со своего неторопливого ритма. Константин перевёл взгляд на его лицо, заметил вспотевшие виски и закушенную губу, вытянул руку и погладил рот Эдика. Пусть не вздумает... Эдик поймал его пальцы, мокро облизал, прихватил зубами. Константин вытянул пальцы из его несильно сжатых челюстей и на очередном толчке ввёл их Эдику обратно в рот. И сжался, стиснул его в себе, одновременно чувствуя, как сжимаются зубы на его костяшках. Эдик застонал громко и протяжно, не сдержавшись. Хороший, славный, стонущий. Константин продолжил, стараясь попадать в ритм их ускорившихся движений. Теперь Эдик сосал его пальцы и стонал каждый раз, как в последний, отчаянно. А ещё облизывал его кольцо. Константина накрыло от этого зрелища, развратного и одновременно невозможно откровенного. Лучшее признание, сразу в сердце. На очередном движении Эдик не выдержал, сбился, резко толкаясь, обжигая своим жаром, своей нарастающей скоростью, кровать заскрипела от этих толчков, и Константин с трепетом ощутил, как внезапно нарастает и поднимается в нём эта глубокая предоргазменная волна. Так близко, так неимоверно.

Эдик словно почувствовал, склонился, прижался к нему лицом, жадно задышал в губы, пристально заглядывая в глаза. Константин хотел предупредить, что вот-вот, сейчас, он кончит, но не было слов, а потом прошло ещё одно невозможное мгновение, и слова стали не нужны. Эдик кончал молча, пригвоздив его взглядом, зацепил им и потащил за собой. Константин выгнулся, приподнимая на себе всю его тяжесть, ощущая его в себе глубоко и остро, потом выплеснулся между их плотно сжатыми телами, с трудом перехватывая, не справляясь с дыханием. Эдик тут же прижался к его губам в поцелуе, и Константин ответил, стараясь ртом поймать то ускользающее, убегающее единение одного на двоих только что пережитого блаженства... Понимая, что оно и не уходило никуда. Оно всегда было с ним.

— ...люблю тебя, сильно люблю, — прошептал Эдик.

— А я — тебя, — ответил Константин, словно заново научившись улыбаться. По телу гуляла приятная истома. Было хорошо.

***  
На следующее утро, такое же солнечное и яркое, они вскопали и засеяли грядки укропом и прочими семенами. Эдик ходил довольный и сияющий, и периодически разглядывал кольцо у себя на пальце с глупым довольным выражением на свежем, будто только что умытом лице. Константин сперва умилялся, потом начал раздражаться, а потом взглянул на собственное кольцо и внезапно успокоился. Странно на него оно действовало, это кольцо. Будто сидело на пальце и шептало: всё теперь будет хорошо, всё будет просто отлично.

В город поехали третьего мая на вечерней электричке и к ночи уже были дома. Разбирая вещи, Константин обнаружил в рюкзаке Эдика забытую им скомканную панамку, развеселился и надел её на вешалку в прихожей. Скоро лето. Ещё пригодится.


End file.
